


Another Bed of Roses

by demonshide7



Series: Dedicated to You [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Kim Jaejoong shoots a pictorial...





	

  
The song playing in the background was incredibly familiar. It's Jon Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses. Singles Magazine decided to use it for Kim Jaejoong's photo shoot concept. Red rose petals littered the bed, the floor, the lounger... A thick carpet of the red petals were all over. Three sets of different colored roses were laid out. This was the red, next will be the white, and the last the pretty orange with red edges kind.   
  
The photographer was incredibly happy that Kim Jaejoong was rocking out to the song kicking out the meticulously laid out carpet of red roses. He keeps forgetting that this pretty faced man with the humble manners was a rock star. He noted that the way he belted out the song is strangely similar to U-Know Yunho's version,but he says nothing about it.   
  
_"...I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is... And lay you down... On a bed of roses..."_   
  
The expression on his pretty face as he lay on the bed and sank into the thick layer of red rose petals was one of fantasy and happiness. It was the same with all the other sets. The staff thinks the song must put him in a very mellow mood for he seems to love swaying and punctuating the song at certain parts with twirls and open arms and bends and hair tossing as if he was giving a concert with just the song.   
  
When the video file and the magazine pictures came out, Yunho immediately dialed a number.   
  
"Yoboseyo?"   
  
"Seriously, Jaejoongie, what were you thinking of with that soft seductive smile on your face?"   
  
Kim Jaejoong laughed. "I was thinking of you singing that song and fantasizing it was you laying me down on those bed of roses," the man answered.   
  
Yunho chuckled and gulped a little.   
  
"These pictures should only be mine," Yunho said.   
  
"Sorry,chagiya, I couldn't help but think of you," Jae defended. "However, why not come over?"   
  
"Now?" Jung Yunho asked.   
  
"Yeah, I have a surprise for you," Jae whispered.   
  
Jung Yunho let himself into the luxury home and was surprised to walk on a thick carpeting of red rose petals. The petals led to the bedroom.   
  
_"...I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses..."_   
  
Kim Jaejoong was singing as he turned to slip Yunho's shirt up and away from his body. The bed was full of white rose petals.   
  
_"....too many nights I sleep on a bed of nails...."_   
  
He pushed Yunho gently into the thick mass of petals.   
  
_"...I wanna be just as close as the holy ghost is..."_   
  
Then he joined his beloved into the middle of that fragrant bed. His eyes smoldered with barely banked desire.   
  
_"...and lay you down on a bed of roses..."_   
  
*~*   
  
Shim Changmin looked up to see his Yunho hyung coming into the practice room.   
  
"Where'd you go, hyung?" He asked the elder man.   
  
"Uh, j-jogging?"   
  
"Hmmm," Changmin intoned. "Did you fall into someone's garden or did someone lay you on a bed of roses?"   
  
Changmin reached out to pluck a few white petals off of Yunho's hair and shoved them underneath the leader's nose.   
  
Yunho blushed as he grinned at Changmin. He gently took the petals from Changmin's palm, kissed them and reached behind him for his wallet. He is surprised to have more white rose petals fall out of his pants pockets. He placed the ones he kissed in the folds of his wallet. Then with an ear to ear grin, he set about cleaning the floor off of rose petals. 


End file.
